


Why does something this dull gotta happen    to us!?

by RosieBud



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, comedy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBud/pseuds/RosieBud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru and Temari on a job of relaying messages back and forth between their two villages. But on their way to the Leaf Village one day they finally confess their love to each other bringing them even closer together. But then encountered by a group of deadly assassins trying to get their hands on information. Shikamaru and Temari's love is tested, will they end up falling out of love, will their love become even stronger, or will they even survive. Read this to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does something this dull gotta happen    to us!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!! This is RosieBud and I would like to inform you that this is my first ever fanfic I've written I've actually just joined archive of our own a couple of hours ago. I also really love the pairing of Shikamaru and Temari together(they warm my heart) haha(￣▽￣). I actually wrote this piece a couple of months ago and was going to post on anime fan website but I guess I just forgot I had it there hehehe(⌒-⌒; ) ugh. Well ever since I found this wedsite I've loved it so much and I thought what better place to post this fanfic than on archive of our own? So enough about me I hope you enjoy this I worked really hard on it even though the first chapter is not very long what so ever but the rest will come soon promise. (-_^)

Hey, this is Shikamaru. And I guess this is the story of how Temari and I began to fall in love and the troubles we had to deal with right after we had given our hearts to each other. Well I hope you like it... I guess..ugh Man this is so dull lets just get to the story already.

We were on our way to the Leaf village from the Sand Village. Temari and I had been given the job to go back and forth and relay massages between both our villages. It's a six day trip there and back, so we've been spending a lot of time together. And I don't know why, but lately I've been noticing how beautiful Temari really is. I-I'm mean... Ugh... I don't know what I mean. Well I guess she kinda makes me feel like not everything is dull and boring. I've never really been that into girls because their always being sneaky, naggy, and mad at something all the time. I know this because that's how my mom is and she's always getting on my dad and ordering him around. I don't even know why he gives in all the time, he should just stick it to her!

"Hey, Shikamaru go up that tree and survey the area." Ordered, Temari.  
"I'm on it!" I Hastily replied and dashed up the tree.  
I can't believe I actually climbed up into the tree like that! I was just telling myself that my dad should stick it to my mom and now I'm doing exactly what he does! I always wondered why he did that... but I guess he does it because he loves my mom and he only wants to make her happy...

"Maybe... I l-love Temari....." I whispered. "HEY what's taking you so long!" Yelled, Temari. I was suprised by her sudden voice while I was thinking about her at that moment and replied immediately like always "Coming!" I jumped down the tree to where Temari was and landed behind her and seen her surprised reaction. Which was a little surprising and really cute I might add.  
"I'd say the coast is clear." I informed her.  
"Oh, okay thank you." She replied softly.

Huh?!

Did she just say thank you?! She's been acting really strange ever since we left the Sand Village. I started thinking, maybe it was because of what happened?

__________________________________

Back when we were still at the Sand Village it was really crowded. Temari and I were having a lot of trouble staying together, so I held her hand to keep her by my side so we wouldn't get separated. So I held her hand... That is until we got to our destination and I let her go. But I thought it was strange how through the whole walk there, she didn't say a single word and had her head down the whole time. I was gonna ask her if she was okay, but I felt that if I did that I would've ruined the mood. Not like there was any mood to ruin! I mean...ugh... you know what I mean! So I didn't say a single word either.

__________________________________

I want to test something. I walked by Temari and decided I would graze my hand on hers and when looked back to see what type of reaction she would have. To my surprise, her face turned bright red and her eyes shot wide open. I tightly grabbed her hand without even thinking because of her cute reaction.  
.."C-Could I hold your hand?"...  
I said nervously.  
"...uh...D-Do what you want..." She said with a little attitude in her voice.  
"T-Thanks..."  
Did I just say thanks!?What the hell is wrong with me!?

I can always predict what's going to happen 100 steps ahead, but... I didn't ever expect this. Oh God why is she so cute!? I start taking glances at here side profile and see a little bit of rosy red in her cheeks. She is so cute. Hopefully my face isn't red. Just then she sees that I'm staring at her and she gives a little giggle.  
Man, I just know it my face is probably beat red right now! But we just go on walking like that.

"It's starting to get dark now." said, Temari  
"We should stop here for the night then."  
"Yeah, good idea"  
I had finally let go of her hand and we started setting up camp. I went to go get some firewood while Temari stayed behind and started getting the food ready for us to eat, it wasn't very much and tasted almost like nothing but foods food I guess. I come back after getting some firewood and see Temari dozing off so I start up the fire and sat next to her. She gave me a surprise when her head she suddenly landed on my shoulder. I started to stare at her sleeping face and her beautiful blond hair that fell perfectly upon her beautifully flawless pale skin. Which was kinda weird since she lives in a dessert you'd think she'd be tanned. W-well back to the subject her long eyelashes her cute shaped lips. Oh wait, we didn't even eat yet, maybe I should wake her up?

I start to reach for her face and suddenly she started to snuggle her face into my shoulder and her hand swung onto my leg. "Ah" I let out a little squirm. Is she awake? "Temari?" I whispered.  
Man I forgot! Once she's asleep there's no way to wake her up unless we're getting attacked or something. Temari's hand then shifted towards my ...nether reign. "Ah!" Oh my god! I then fell back and she came falling after on top of me. Her eyes then start to slowly open, she seems to be half asleep because then she grabbed my hand and said  
"I really like holding your hand" My already blushed face becomes even redder. I know she might be out of it but I can't hold myself back.

I then grabbed her face and pulled her lips to mine.  
"Mmm" Her eyes then shot open but they slowly started to close again. I then started to peck her lips and then I stuck........my tongue in.  
And her eyes shot open once again. She then pushed me  
"Wait!.....H-hold on a sec.....  
S-Shikamaru, how... how do you feel...  
a-about me?"...

Wow this is really happening!  
I know I just realized my feelings but...  
I-I know I love her.

"I love.... you Temari."  
She then put her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.  
"H-how do you feel about me...Temari?" She then faced me and had a smile that, took my breath way.  
"Of course I love you too dummy." She then pulled my face in and kissed me. I could honestly say that I was in heaven at that moment.

But then we heard a rustle in the bushes.  
"Did you hear that?" Temari asked  
"Yeah I did."  
We then got into fighting positions.  
And to our luck four ninjas that we didn't even notice popped out of no where.  
"Aww, what a cute sight." One of the mysterious ninja said to the others.  
"Yeah makes me want to slit their throats."  
Well that escalated quickly. But out of all times to have been attacked!! Why'd it have to be now! This is so DULL!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter!! Yah!!! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, and follow me, and look forward to the next chapters coming up. I know I left you on a big cliff hanger right there at the end, but you'll just have to keep following me to see what happens next. (-_^) And I promise there will be more action and romance coming for these two cuties. But yes thanks again and if I made any grammar mistake and I KNOW I did please let me know down in the comments below it would be highly appreciated! Bye loves!(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


End file.
